Familiar Faces
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "Ríes, te estás comportando como un crío de nuevo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Sigues pensando lo mismo que la primera vez que cantó a tu lado, intentando imponer presencia y liderazgo. Encendiendo tu corazón con una llama tan difícil de apagar." Sebastian, side Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

FAMILIAR FACES

No alcanza a pasar ni medio minuto desde que el reloj marcara las nueve de la mañana y abres los ojos para encontrarte con un techo que no reconoces y el roce de unas sabanas un poco mas ásperas que el de las que estas acostumbrado. Tu mente solo tarda unos segundos – la leve sensación de un brazo contra tu vientre y la presencia de un cuerpo desnudo a tu lado – para rememorar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Cuentas hasta diez y te incorporas, sin preocuparte realmente por si despiertas al hombre con el que compartes lecho. La verdad apenas si recuerdas su nombre – _¿Tim, John?_ -, cuando llegas a la puerta un ronquido te asegura que no despertará en un buen rato. Haces una mueca, no te gusta la gente que es tan bulliciosa al dormir.

Lavas tu rostro y remojas un poco tu cabello. Te miras en el espejo y frunces el ceño. No hay nada malo con tu cara, contigo, lo sabes… pero aun así algo te disgusta. Te miras fijamente a los ojos y puedes sentir esa molestia en tu estomago, una ácida pesadez que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hayas comido.

Estás cansado, pero no podrías decir con seguridad de qué.

Seguro terminas hablando nuevamente de esto con tu terapeuta en la próxima sesión. Tal vez podría ayudarte con ello si no estuviera muy ocupado acostándose contigo en el sillón freudiano de su estudio cada vez que concretan una cita. Piensa que tal vez no quiere curarlo porque sabe que si lo hace nunca lo volvería a ver.

_Él es quién debería pagarme a mi, no al revés _– piensas mientras recoges tu camisa del suelo y acomodas la hebilla de tu cinturón; ríes un poco al darte cuenta de lo engreído que has sonado. Tu _one-night stand _se gira entre las sábanas y puedes ver ese rostro que te atrajo tanto ayer en el club.

Ni siquiera lo piensas dos veces: cierras la puerta tras de ti sin dejar siquiera un número o un adiós.

Ya son las diez de la mañana y caminas calle abajo por una poco concurrida avenida de Los Ángeles; después de todo es día de semana. Revisas tus mensajes y devuelves un par de llamadas. Uno de tus amigos escribe en tu muro de Facebook que el entrenador ha llamado a una práctica sorpresa. Suspiras, el campeonato mundial de lacrosse se acerca.

Alzas la mano para detener un taxi cuando algo te hace parar en seco. Retrocedes un par de pasos y caminas hacia un stand de revistas. Coges la que te llamó la atención sin pensarlo y te quedas mirando fijamente la portada.

Reconocerías ese flequillo en cualquier lugar. Kurt Hummel.

Tus ojos se desvían a penas unos milímetros y, aunque nunca lo admitirías, tragas un poco de saliva al repasar el rostro del hombre al lado del diseñador emergente del que todos hablan.

- Hola, Blaine.

_Exclusiva: Una mirada íntima a la boda del año _lee el titular en la portada de Vogue. Ahí está Kurt mirando fijamente a la cámara, vestido de blanco y sentado en un sillón negro que resalta su figura. Blaine está sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón, también de blanco, lo más cerca posible de su esposo sin afectar la estética de la foto y con una de sus manos posada cariñosamente en el hombro de este. Los dos sonríen, los dos lucen tan realizados.

Aunque quieres sentirte feliz por ellos, sabes que sería una mentira agotadora. Solo sientes nauseas en la boca de tu estomago. Nunca has sido de las personas que gustan de mentirse a si mismos: le dolía, de una manera extraña y nostálgica el ver en lo que se habían convertido.

Abres la revista pasando a prisa las páginas de publicidad y colecciones de ropa traídas de las más recientes pasarelas. No tardas mucho en encontrar lo que buscas. _Hummel-Anderson: La coronación de un año grandioso. _El artículo comienza con una pequeña descripción del día de la boda acompañada por varias fotografías del evento, desde un nervioso Kurt ayudando con los últimos preparativos a un pensativo Blaine mirando el cielo desde el amplio patio de su nueva casa en las afueras de New York. Kurt y Blaine abrazando a sus antiguos compañeros de coro, las chicas cantando guiadas por Rachel y Tina mientras Kurt camina hacia un altar bajo un arco de flores y Blaine lo espera con una mano extendida – sería la resaca que comenzaba a hacer efectos en su mente, pero juras que puedes verla temblar ligeramente tal como debió haber pasado días atrás. El primer vals de los recién casados. Carole y Burt llorando; Finn, Sam y Puck aplaudiendo de pie. Wes, David y Thad abrazando con tanta alegría a los nuevos esposos que casi los levantan del suelo. En la segunda página una plana completa para el beso cuando los dos dijeron _acepto._

Todos lucían tan empalagosamente felices…

Las siguientes páginas comprenden una extensa entre vista con los dos, acompañada también por otro par de fotos de la sesión para la revista. Ríen con envidiable despreocupación, Kurt besa la mano de Blaine como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y, atento como siempre, puedes notar el leve sonrojo que cubre las mejillas del antiguo Warbler. Repasas la fotografía, para ser más específicos tus ojos siguen cada línea de la silueta de aquel chico que hace tantos años deseaste con locura. Enumeras las diferencias que su yo actual guarda con el muchacho que vive en tus recuerdos.

Lees con detenimiento sus palabras, quedándote con una respuesta en particular.

_La verdad es que en mi vida no ha habido nunca un hombre que me haga sentir lo que Kurt. Y aunque otras cosas, posibilidades, pudieron cruzar mi mente… él siempre fue, y es, el único habitante de mi corazón. Él me ha salvado de tantas maneras…_

Unas pocas hojas de la revista se arrugan bajo tus dedos. Inmediatamente después de darte cuenta de esto vuelves a relajarte. No puedes perder la compostura por algo tan lejano en el pasado. Pensabas que debías haberlo olvidado, pero para tu infortunio nunca lo has superado por completo. Tu corazón lo sabe demasiado bien, ha tenido que lidiar con ello todos estos años.

Este tipo de caprichos es tan difícil de abandonar.

Cierras la revista por tu propio bien y vuelves a dejarla en el stand de donde la sacaste. Te vas a marchar cuando una pesada mano en tu hombro te detiene y te volteas para encontrarte cara a cara con un anciano de aspecto de pocos amigos.

- Mira como has dejado esta revista, ¡debes pagar por ella! – te exige.

Nunca ha sido un pasatiempo tuyo el ir haciendo rabiar a ancianos algo decrépitos, por lo que sacas el dinero necesario de tu billetera y se lo extiendes al vendedor, quien te lo quita de las manos y te estampa la revista contra el pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo que sorprende al anciano es verte dar media vuelta y botarla a una papelera momentos después.

No has avanzado ni media cuadra cuando te devuelves por sobre tus pasos y sacas la revista de la papelera, sin importarte que mas pudieras encontrarte allí. Vuelves a abrirla en aquel condenado artículo y con cuidado vas cortando el rostro de Blaine de una de las fotos, asegurándote de dejar a Kurt por completo afuera del encuadre. Sonríes con satisfacción cuando consigues tu cometido.

- ¿Y a qué vino eso? – las palabras del viejo te traen de regreso a la realidad.

Sacas la pluma que siempre llevas contigo en el bolsillo interno de tu chaqueta y garabateas un rápido autógrafo en la portada de la revista.

- ¡Véndela en eBay si quieres! – le dices lanzándole la revista por los aires, para que cayera justo a sus pies.

- ¿Quién eres? – escuchas que te pregunta cuando estas a punto de subir a un taxi.

- ¡Sebastian Smythe, seleccionado nacional de lacrosse!

Son las seis de la tarde y estás solo en los camerinos del centro de entrenamiento. Tus compañeros se han marchado hace ya un buen rato y el silencio es tu única compañía en esos momentos. Eso y aquel recorte desde el cual Blaine te observa como nunca lo hizo cuando te tuvo frente a él.

_Con adoración…_

Ríes, te estás comportando como un crío de nuevo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Sigues pensando lo mismo que la primera vez que cantó a tu lado, intentando imponer presencia y liderazgo. Encendiendo tu corazón con una llama tan difícil de apagar.

Das vuelta el recorte y escribes en la parte de atrás, sin dejar de sonreír: _"sex on a stick and sings like a dream"._

Suspiras y te preguntas qué pensará Blaine de ti actualmente. Te entristece saber que con seguridad, tus dudas quedarán sin respuestas.

FIN


End file.
